The most common type of motor controlled adjusting elements on the market today mostly have the motor arranged in line with the longitudinal direction of the adjusting means. Alternatively, the longitudinal direction of the motor can be displaced in relation to that of the adjusting element, but still in parallel therewith. Other solutions have adjusting elements with a rotatable motor support and in these cases the motor has to be dismounted from the adjusting means in order to provide another angle between these units, for example depending on lack of space at the installation spot. Then an assembly plate has been used between the motor and the piston tube. In this case it has been necessary to unscrew the motor in order to rotate it e.g. through 120° in the existing partition between the screws. The assembly plate can also be reversible towards the piston tube in order to obtain e.g. six different angle positions between motor and adjusting element. According to known solutions, also the rear attachment of the adjusting element have fixed positions such as with splines against the gear housing or corresponding means. However, also in these cases the adjusting element has to be disassembled in order to allow a change of the installation angles of the adjusting means.